Daring Do and Atom's Wrath
by BrowncoatBrony11
Summary: Two hundred years ago, the world was bathed in atomic fire. Though, from the ashes of a ruined civilization heroes arose helping shape what was left into something resembling what came before. One of these heroes, a man called Courier Six, after helping the people of New Vegas, found himself in a new world. One where the atomic bombs never fell, where green trees grow, and where fr
1. To Save a Life

Daring Do skidded to a halt in a small clearing, panting heavily. She looked around trying to gain her bearings when the sound of rustling leaves caused her to whip around. Seeing nothing she sighed and hung her head. "Just the wind Daring," She said trying to calm her nerves. She looked around again then trotted over to some bushes on the edge of the clearing. She detached her saddlebags and tossed them into the bush obscuring them from view.

She made her way back to the middle of the clearing then opened her wings. With a quick flap, she was airborne. She flew to the tops of the trees and looked around again. She spotted a river just a few miles away. "There's the river, so Mareyan City should just be upstream," She said as she took out a compass making note of the direction she should head before plunging back down through the trees. When she had almost reached solid ground again something hit her back leg, tying them together and throwing her off balance. She fell the last few feet to the ground with a loud thump, her pith helmet falling to the ground beside her.

"Damn it, what the tartarus," Daring said as she tried to remove the rope that had tangled her hooves together.

"I told you I could hit her," A gravelly female voice said from behind Daring. She turned her head to find a pony and a griffon approaching her with the griffon smirking proudly.

"Yeah, yeah," The pony, a stallion, said handing over a few bits to the griffon. "Now tie her up so the boss can talk to her."

"You think I'll just give up that easily," Daring spat. "You obviously don't know me."

"Oh, don't worry. Our boss told us all about you Daring Do," The griffon said as she approached Daring. "That's why we brought them," She gestured around as multiple ponies and griffon emerged all carrying weapons of some sort. "You make one wrong move and we will kill. I don't care if the boss wants to talk I don't want any trouble."

"Too bad," Daring said as she finally got rid of the rope binding her back hooves. She darted towards the griffon lashing out with a hoof. The blow landed causing the griffon to stumble backward. Daring rushed in for another blow but was tackled from behind. Both her and her captor landing on the ground, the added weight on her back, causing Daring's breath to leave her.

The griffon she had punched stalked closer a scowl on her face. She spat a small amount of blood on the ground before speaking, "That was the wrong move pony."

Daring struggled against her captor in a vain attempt to escape again. "What, you too much of a chicken to face me by yourself featherbrain," Daring growled out.

The griffon glared at Daring as she pulled out a long, curved sword, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that for your sake pony." The griffon then slammed the handle of the sword into Daring temple causing her vision to swim. Another blow blacked out her vision entirely as she fell into unconsciousness.

Daring came to slowly her hearing coming back first. Her captors were all fairly silent with only a few whispers indicating anyone was there. The only other sounds she heard were that of the jungle which nearly drowned out the talking she could hear. Next came the feeling of being tied up. Her hooves were bound together, and a rope was wrapped around her midsection and wings cutting off any movement from them.

Daring finally opened her eyes to see the griffon from before smirking down at her, "Good you're awake. Have to admit I was hoping you wouldn't." She griffon then moved the sword she was holding to Daring's neck limited her movement even more. "Now stay still till the boss gets here."

"Who do you work for? Please tell me it's not Ahuizolt that idiot is seriously demented," Daring said.

"You're right about that so don't worry it's not the cat," The griffon said with a slight chuckle. "Though he is someone you know, or, at least he seems to know you."

Daring was about to respond when she was interrupted by an accented voice calling out from behind her, "Well, well Daring Do we meet yet again." A stallion wearing a tan shirt and a bandana stepped into Daring's view.

"Caballeron, I should have known you would be tailing me," Daring said through gritted teeth.

"It does seem that our paths cross often Ms. Do," Caballeron said as he stalked closer to Daring. The griffon holding the sword backed off as he approached. Caballeron pulled out a large knife and examined it in his hooves as he spoke. "Now as much as I would wish to continue this conversation I am on a somewhat limited timetable, so I will get straight to business." He leaned closer to Darning, his breath causing her ears to twitch wildly. "You have something in your possession. Something my employer is paying a lot of bits for me to acquire."

"Go to Tartarus Caballeron," Darning snapped. She hissed in pain as Caballeron lashed out with his knife cutting a large gash in Daring's side.

"A lady shouldn't use such coarse language Ms. Do," Caballeron said moving behind Daring and out of her sight.

"Do I look like a lady to you?" Darning said through gritted teeth.

"No, I suppose you don't. Though, I suspect there are some… benefits to that," Caballeron said stroking Daring's wing softly. "Why don't you tell where the artifact is. Otherwise, I will have to let the others deal with you, and I'm pretty sure some of these stallions aren't as controlled as I am.

"Screw yo-," Daring was cut off as pain lanced through her body from Caballeron breaking her wing.

"Ms. Do you really trying my patience, I will ask only once more." Caballeron moved in front of Daring, bending his neck down to look in her eyes. "Where is the artifact."

Daring panted taking a few breaths between each word, "I'll… never… tell."

Caballeron sighed, "I had hoped you would see reason Ms. Do. I already know you had it now it's just a matter of finding where you hid it." He moved away from Daring to approach the griffon with the sword. "Thankfully I thought ahead and hired some of the best trackers money could buy." When he reached the griffon he turned and spoke, "Kill her then follow her trail we don't have much time, so make it quick."

The griffon grinned widely and advanced on the bound Pegasus, "With pleasure."

Caballeron turned around to face Daring, "Goodbye Daring Do, it was a pleasure matching wits with you."

Daring glared at Caballeron, "I can't say the same."

Caballeron chuckled softly, "Either way this is your end," The griffon approached Daring and raised her sword. The sounds of the jungle had disappeared leaving the group in silence as Daring closed her eyes accepting her fate.

A loud bang split the air followed by the high-pitched scream of the griffon and something warm splattering onto Daring's fur. She opened her eyes to find the griffon still screaming and staring at the stump that had once been a talon. Another bang filled the air causing the griffon's head to explode, showering Daring in a mist of blood.

The rest of the group descended into chaos as more bangs sounded out felling half of them. Daring felt herself being jerked into the air the motion dislocating her shoulder. She tried to struggle away from her captor but was rewarded by a knife handle striking her temple leaving her vision fuzzy.

"Whoever's out there show yourself or I slit this mares throat," Caballeron shouted into the jungle. He moved the knife to Daring's throat making a small incision just deep enough to let a trickle of blood run down.

Silence reigned once again the only sounds were the crunch of hoof steps from Caballeron group as they turned trying to see anything past the tree line. A low gravelly voice called out, "You really think I can't just kill you before that happens."

"If you could you would have already," Caballeron said. "Now show yourself."

The sounds of leaves and trigs being crushed caused the group to turn towards the sound all of them drawing various swords and spears. A tall figure seemed to melt into view dressed in odd clothing that covered most of its body including a metal helmet that covered the creature's face. It stood in front of the group with its large green eyes staring directly at Caballeron and Daring. It spoke in the same low voice from before, "I would suggest letting her go before I kill you and all your men."

"As I said before if you were really going to do that you would have already," Caballeron stated. He pulled Daring up causing her to hiss in pain from her shoulder. "I suspect it's because of this mare right here." He dug the knife in more causing more blood to trickle down Daring's neck. The creature adjusted its stance slightly using an arm to move its long coat away from its body and grip something on its leg. Caballeron eyes light up and he chuckled softly at the movement. "I see that's true. What is your interest in the mare." The creature did nothing, simply continued staring at Caballeron and Daring. "Not much of a talker are you I can respect that. Ms. Do here seems to never know when she should be quiet. It's earned her a few scars over the years."

"Yeah well when the people I face seem to all want to monologue I eventually got tired of listening to the constant droning," Daring said earning her another whack to the head though that didn't deter her this time. She continued after a moment taking pause to control her breathing, "I mean honestly… it's like you all…. Get together… and coordinate your-," Daring was interrupted by Caballeron stomping a hind hoof onto one of her back legs. She screamed in pain as it broke from the pressure.

"I did not ask for your input," Caballeron growled taking his eyes off the creature to glare at Daring. In that moment the creature moved drawing the device from its side and closing the distance to Caballeron in a few seconds. It grabbed the knife with a claw-like appendage and forced it along with Caballeron's hoof down and to the left. The other arm moved up a placed a metal object against the bottom of the stallion's chin.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," It said leaning forward so Caballero's snout nearly touched the creature helmet. At this distance more, details of the mask could be made out. The back half was green and covered most of the creature's head. Tally marks were etched into the helmet's surface and the words 'Forgive Me Mama' were scratched onto the front. The portion that coved the face was black. A pentagon shape gave the appearance of a short muzzle and the eyes were simply lenses that glowed green. Its broad shoulders, more discernable at this distance underneath the strange clothing, also gave away the fact that it was male.

Caballeron's eyes widened at the sudden movement and he released Daring who dropped to the ground. He composed himself after a moment and smirked at the creature. "Again, you do nothing. I've even dropped Ms. Do and you have yet to kill me." He leaned his head forwards leveling his own glare at the creature. "Why I suspect you don't have it in you to-,"

Caballeron was interrupted by a loud boom from the device pressed to his chin. The back of his head exploded in a shower of blood and gore which coated the nearby area including Daring. The creature stood to his full height releasing Caballeron's body which hit the ground with a wet splat.

The creature then turned his head to look at what remained of Caballeron's group. "Run," was all he said. The ponies and griffons were quick to comply nearly tripping over each other in their bid to escape. Daring watched this exchange with wide eyes. The creature then approached her, and she kicked out with her hooves trying to stand and get away herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the creature said in a soft voice. He extended his arms out and crouched down as he approached Daring.

"How do I know that," Darning spat back still trying to move away from the creature.

The creature sighed and hung his head. He reached up and removed his helmet revealing his face. Three scars ran down the right side of his tan face. A rough beard covered his jaw and lips and steel gray eyes pierced into Daring's amethyst ones. "I promise I won't hurt you," He said again in the same soft voice. "I just want to check your injuries and treat them if possible."

"…Why?" Daring said narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's what I do. I was trained as a doctor back where I came from," The creature said.

"Some doctor," Daring said looking pointedly at the carnage around them.

"Sometimes to ensure the well being of my patients I need to defend them and myself," He said.

"Forgive me if I'm still a little wary, you did just kill a bunch of ponies and griffons without a second thought," Daring said.

"If I hadn't you would be dead, and we wouldn't be having this discussion," He said leaning back and placing his arm on a knee.

"…What's your name, I'd at least like that," daring said.

The creature paused for a moment, "You can call me Courier Six or just the Courier,"

"Courier Six huh… what kinda name is that?" Daring asked. At Six's silence, Daring continued, "I mean really, are you a courier or a doctor?"

"Both," Six said.

"So, which one's the hobby? Cause I don't know if I want to be treated by a hobbyist doctor," Daring said with a raised eyebrow.

Six simply shook his head and moved closer. Daring's eyes widened as she tried to scoot away but Six was faster. He grabbed her by the barrel and brought her to him. He quickly cut her bindings and pulled out her hind leg causing her to gasp in pain. "Sorry," Six said though he continued to examine her leg using his left hand to feel the break. "Feels clean, I'll need to set it before too long," He said mostly to himself.

"Well that's good, I'd hate for it to be a dirty break," Daring said through her teeth.

"You really like talking don't you," Six said moving to her injured foreleg, examining it in the same way as the back.

"Yeah, it's a habit from traveling alone for so long," Daring said as she laid her head down allowing six to work. "I started talking to myself to deal with the silence and work out problems and then when the villains started showing up it worked to keep the off balan- AAAH CELESTIA DAMMIT," Daring screamed out as she felt a pop in her shoulder.

"Sorry, Simple dislocation and I wanted to take care of it while you were distracted," Six said still feel her shoulder. He nodded seemingly satisfied and moved on.

Daring moved her foreleg around before speaking, "You apologize a lot for someone who seems so detached."

"It's called bedside manner," Six said using his long legs to hop over Daring and start examining her wing.

"Bedside manner huh? Is it sad that I know a few doctors who could learn from you" Daring said craning her neck to observe what Six was doing. She shuddered a bit at his touch, "Hey now be careful. Pegasus wings are very sensitive."

"I'll keep that in mind," Six said

"You seem more talkative now than before," Daring laid her head down again. "Still not very talkative but more than with Caballeron."

"I try not to talk much to people I don't care for," Six said. He moved his hand along the wing finally finding the injured portion.

"So, you do care then," Daring said again craning her neck to look at Six. Silence greeted her once again, so she continued talking, "Come on. I'm just trying to get to know you. You are treating me, and I will admit you saved my life."

"Don't, it's not worth it," Six said.

Daring snorted as she let her head flop back to the ground, "It's always worth it, and either way you plan on staying here you'll have to get used to it. Most ponies are into the whole friendship thing."

"I think this break's clean," Six said releasing Daring wing.

"You think?" Daring said turning her head slightly to look at Six with a sidelong glance.

"I haven't really dealt with wings before," Six said as he stared down at a device on his wrist. He then pulled out a bag from under his coat and started rummaging through it. "They aren't common where I'm from."

"And where is that exactly?" Daring asked.

"The Mojave Wasteland," Six said pulling out a few syringes and a bottle of clear liquid that smelled strongly of alcohol.

"That doesn't sound dreary at all," Daring said as Six hopped over her again and started examining her foreleg again. "I thought you already fixed that leg."

"Looking for a vein," Six said. After a moment he nodded and leaned back. He opened the bottle of alcohol and poured some out onto a syringe and onto Daring's leg.

"What's in the syringe?" Daring asked.

"Med-x, it's a painkiller," Six said as he tied a rag around the upper part of the leg hen used his left hand to find the vein again. He quickly stuck the needle in and emptied the contents.

"You know, usually I don't let guys stick stuff in me until at least the second date," Daring said with a slight smirk. At Six's unresponsiveness, she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh come on no reaction to _that_. I need a little feedback here, I could get better conversation from a tree."

"I'm going to set your leg and wing while the med-x is still fresh," Six said before reaching for the broken leg. "I want you to count to three for me."

Daring nodded and started counting, "One… two.. th- AAAGH SWEET CELESTIA WHY YOU BASTARD!"

"Now the wing," Six said hopping over Daring again.

"Screw you, I thought you gave me painkillers," Daring said through gritted teeth.

"I did, that's why you didn't pass out," Six said feeling down the wing again to find the break again. "Do you feel any pain now?"

"…Not much," Daring said still glaring at Six. "You're still a bastard though."

"Good to know, I'm going to set the wing now," Six quickly did just that not giving Daring any time to respond. Daring gasped in pain though she didn't scream at him anymore. He hopped over her again and pulled out another syringe from his bag. This one had two tubes on either side that connected to the main portion and a gauge that sat on top.

"Aren't you going to splint the bones?" Daring asked.

"Nope, going to heal them," Six said gesturing with the syringe.

"How exactly? Pretty sure you're not a unicorn unless you're hiding something in those clothes of yours," Daring said looking him up and down.

"Science," Six said as he poured alcohol on the syringe.

"Science?" Daring raised an eyebrow.

"Science," Six said again. He moved down to her broken leg and paused. He turned his head to look Daring in the eyes, "This is going to hurt, a lot."

He then stuck the needle into Daring's flank. A hiss sounded out from the syringe as its contents emptied. Daring screamed as fire rushed through her veins. As quickly as the pain came it went leaving Daring panted as she tried to form words, "What… the Tartarus… was that?"

"Stim-pack, increases your metabolism and provide the nutrients necessary to heal most wounds," Six said dropping the empty stim pack into his bag. "Go ahead and try to stand. You should be good to go."

Daring stared at Six as he waited for her to move. Slowly she stood legs trembling slightly as the took her weight. After a few moments moving her leg around she moved on to her wings stretching them out as far as they could go. She flapped them a few times and gained some lift her hooves leaving the ground for a second before she settled back down. After she landed Six finished packing his bag up and stood grabbing his mask as well. He turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, whoa wait, where are you going," Daring said trotting in front of Six to stop him.

Six looked down at the mare and shrugged, "Going to find civilization, from there… I'll probably wander around."

"Do you even know how to navigate jungles?" daring asked tilting her head to the side.

"No, jungles aren't exactly common where I'm from," Six said.

"Right, wasteland kinda gives that away," Daring said rubbing a hoof behind her head.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Six moved past her and continued walking. Daring shook her head and flew up to him hovering at eye level.

"Hey, you just saved my life twice over, and you'll more than likely die out there without some kind of guidance," She landed in front of Six and smiled proudly. "Luckily you got me."

"Like I said I'll be fine. I've survived in worse conditions," Six said narrowing his eyes at her.

"I don't doubt that," Daring said gesturing pointedly at the bodies surrounding them. "But! A jungle is extremely dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. You probably wouldn't have any trouble with the predators but it's very easy to get lost in here even if you know where you're going, which you don't."

"Why are you so hellbent on guiding me. A minute ago, you didn't want me near you," Six said crossing his arms.

"Because you saved my life," Daring pointed a hoof at him. "Not just once but twice, if you hadn't treated me I would have been dead in a matter of hours." She put her hoof down making a slight thump noise as it connected back to the ground. "I wanna repay that."

"That's a rather quick change of heart," Six said.

"Eh, we ponies are to forgiving for our own good," Daring said waving a hoof in a dismissive gesture. "Seriously I've got a few friends back in Equestria that have befriended a god of chaos."

Six raised an eyebrow, "A god of chaos? Really?"

"Really," Daring said nodding her head. "Anyways listen I know you got a whole loner thing going on here," Daring gestured toward Six with a hoof. "But like I said you will die in here if you don't know how to get around. So, let me guide you to Mareyan City. I need to get there anyway so I can get back to Equestria and deliver the artifact to my superiors. After we get to town we can go separate ways I promise I won't stop you." She paused for a moment with a hoof to her chin, "Though I would suggest you come to Equestria with me."

"Why would I want to do that?" Six asked

"Cause I have access to the biggest library in the world. I'm assuming you would like to get back to your home, wouldn't you?" Daring said

"Maybe," Six said narrowing his eyes at her again.

A smile stretched across Daring's face, "Exactly, I don't know anything personally about this Mojave place you say you're from. But if there is any information it would be at that library, even if it isn't my boss might know something."

"Why would she know something that isn't in that library?" Six asked furrowing his brow.

"Cause she's over a thousand years old," Daring said with a shrug. "Heck, she's probably forgotten more information than what's in the library. And besides that, even if she doesn't know anything she would still be able to establish you in Equestria, maybe even offer you a job or something I don't know." Daring stepped forward and looking into Six's eyes with an imploring look, "Either way what've you got to lose?"

Six stared at Daring for moment arms still crossed. Eventually, he sighed and slumped his shoulders, "Fine, I'll admit it's a good idea. If nothing else, I'll learn more about this place."

Daring smiled widely at him, "Exactly." She paused and gave him a quizzical look. "How did you get here anyway?"

He pulled out a device from his coat. It was similar to the device he used on Caballeron though even to Daring's eye it was severely broken. A glass chamber that took up most of the device was shattered and the metal bits attached to that looked melted. "It's called a transportalponder. Generally, it's used to get me to a place called Big MT. But I was running an experiment and it overloaded sending me here. I wandered for a few days till I found you and your group of followers."

"So now you're a scientist running experiments?" Daring said tilting her head at him and smirking. "That's three different occupations now. What did you really do in this wasteland of yours?" Six remained silent and returned the broken device to his coat. "I suppose it doesn't really matter right now."

"It doesn't," six said gruffly.

"Alright, alright mister dark and mysterious keep your damned secrets, see if I care," Daring huffed as she turned away from Six. "Just let me grab my hat and the artifact then we can be on our way out of here." Six nodded putting his helmet back on, once again obscuring his features. Daring flew over to where the rope had stopped her and grabbed her pith helmet. She then flew over to the bushes nearby and rummaged through them eventually pulling out her saddle bags which she quickly reattached before flying back over to Six. "Ready?"

Six nodded and Daring trotted off ahead of him. She had gotten a few paces ahead when she heard him whisper. "What have I gotten myself into now Anne."

She stopped and turned her head around to see him place drop something underneath his chest piece. "Hey hurry up now. I wanna get to the river before dark so I can wash this blood off."

"Probably be a good idea, red doesn't seem like your color," Six said now walking towards Daring.

"Oh, so now you wanna be mister funny guy," Daring said scrunching her nose up. "You're one to talk anyway, I can smell you from over here." Six simply shook his head as he caught up with her, the jungle concealing their movement as they continued deeper in.


	2. Mareyan City

"Welcome to Mareyan City," Daring Do said gesturing with a hoof at the large cityscape in front of her and Courier Six. A large pyramid dominated the center of the city with the other building radiating out in a circular pattern. "I know a somepony here we should be able to stay with until the next train to Canterlot."

"When is that?" Six asked as he kneeled to Daring's level to observe the city.

"Either tomorrow or the next day, we'll need to check the schedule to make sure," Daring said putting a hoof to her chin. She turned to Six, "You'll have to get something less conspicuous to wear than that helmet though."

"Why?" Six asked turning his head to stare at Daring.

"I don't know what it's like where you're from, but here nopony goes around wearing metal helmets that completely cover their face," Daring said pointing at Six's helmet. "Mareyan City is a big melting pot of different species, so you'll stand out less without the helmet than with."

Six nodded and brought up the device on his wrist. After a few seconds of fiddling with it, there was a pop of static and his helmet was replaced with a wide-brimmed hat and a pair of mirrored sunglasses. "Better?" Six asked looking back up at the slack-jawed Daring.

"How did you do that?" Daring asked

"Science," Six said as he stood up.

"Really with that again," Daring said with lidded eyes. "I think you just don't know how it works."

"The pipboy breaks down the item to the molecular level and compress' it to fit inside disputing the weight across my whole body allowing me to carry more items and call on them in a moment's notice by reassembling and decompressing the molecules so they can be used again," Six said as he checked the pockets in his coat.

Daring stared at Six for a moment before turning towards the city, "Right science."

"You asked," Six said

"I'm an archeologist, not a scientist, I don't think I understood half of what you said," Daring stretched out her wings as she spoke. "Anyway, it doesn't matter we need to get to my friends place quickly before anypony notices." She started trotting down the hill they were standing on towards the city with Six following close behind.

The city was bustling with activity, with various species, from ponies and griffons to a few cats that walked upright like Six did going about their daily lives ignoring the odd pair. Daring and Six wound their way through the crowd heading deeper into the city. Daring led them to a small tavern on one of the inside spokes of the wheel of buildings surrounding the pyramid. A large sign on the front of the building declared 'Rosie's Bar' in red lettering.

"I'm guessing you know Rosie then," Six said as he examined the building.

"Yep, she and I go way back, before I even became an archeologist," Daring said hopping up onto the boardwalk before the entrance. "Come on she'll know the train schedule as well, so we don't have to go out and find it."

They enter the tavern, the door swinging quickly shut behind them. The bar was almost empty, the evening rush not having hit yet, with a few patrons that were there taking up the corner tables close to the entrance. The bar was situated in the back with a dark gray pony wiping it down. She had wings folded up against her back but unlike Daring's feathery ones, these were leathery like a bat's. Her ears twitched at the door closing and she looked up her golden eyes finding Daring quickly. She scowled and flapped her wings, hopping over the bar and landing in front of Daring.

"The tartarus you doing here Daring," She said giving Daring a glare.

"Oh come on Rosie, you're not excited to see your friend?" Daring asked with a wide smile.

"The last time you were here I had to rebuild my bar," Rosie said her glare intensifying.

"Hey, I paid for that," Daring said pointing a hoof at Rosie. "I wouldn't leave a friend hanging like that."

"I still had to shut down," Rosie stamped a hoof to the ground. "You realize what that does to a bar, I was outta business for a week cause of your last adventure."

"Some friend," Six interjected as he watched the exchange.

"An' who the tartarus are you," Rosie turned her attention to Six. "An' what in tartarus are you, you sure ain't no minotaur I can tell that." At Six's silence, Rosie huffed, "Fine then don't answer me." She turned back to Daring, "An' what do you want this time."

"Just trying to catch a train back to Canterlot and I was hoping to stay here till one is available," Daring said gesturing around with a hoof.

Rosie huffed again, "You know the rates, payment up front."

"Oh come on Rosie, I need a favor here. I don't have the bits on me but you know I'm good for it," Daring said.

"New policy of mine," Rosie said turning away from Daring with a flick of her tail. "You don't got the bits or the gold then you ain't staying here."

"Will this do," Six said as he pulled a gold bar from his jacket. Rosie turned her head back and her eyes bulged as she took in the gold in Six's hand.

"Now where'd you get something like that," Rosie shook her head. "Never mind, I know better than ta ask. That'll do just fine," She quickly swiped the gold from Six's grasp and trotted to the back. "I'll go get the room key for you, feel free to ask for a drink or food it's on the house, tonight only though." She disappeared through a door behind the bar as Daring and Six both sat on the stools in front of the bar.

"Ok, now I got to know," Daring said turning to face Six. "Where did you get that gold."

"Bank vault," Six said as he took off his sunglasses and placed them on the counter. "You sure we can trust her?"

"Who? Rosie? Of course, we can," Daring said with an incredulous look. "She may be a little rough around the edges and care about money a bit too much, but she's a good pony."

"If you're sure," Six said with a nod of his head.

"Of course, I'm sure, me and Rosie go way back," Daring said as Rosie returned from the back. "I trust her with my life."

"So sweet of you Dare now what can I get you two," Rosie said taking out a rag and wiping down some glasses. "I got a good selection of whiskey, rum, scotch, and beer."

"Water will be fine," Six said.

"Really water? You do know this is a bar, right?" Rosie raised an eyebrow at Six.

"Water will be just fine," Six said

"Alright, suit yourself," Rosie said. She turned to Daring, "The usual for you I assume?"

"You know me well Rosie," Daring said with a smile.

Rosie rolled her eyes and ducked underneath the counter, quickly producing two glasses. One she filled with water the other a brown liquid. "Here you go, enjoy," She said as she returned to cleaning glasses.

Six took a drink from his glass, "We're being watched."

Daring's eyes widen as she nearly spit out her own drink, "What! How do you know?"

"The two ponies with horns in the comer, I don't know what they're called," Six said gesturing with his glass behind him.

"Unicorns," Daring said taking another swig from her glass. "You've got unicorns, pegasi like me, and earth ponies like Caballeron. There's also bat ponies like Rosie here."

"We're called thestrals not bat ponies Dare, you know that," Rosie said with a huff.

"Alright, the unicorns in the corner, they've been playing card since we walked in but the pattern is too steady," Six leaned back and tapped on the counter as he spoke. "Right, left middle, in a steady beat. No card game I know of is that regular."

"Shit, how did they know to come here?" Daring asked.

"No idea but they're here," Six took another drink leaning back against the counter. "I suspect the griffons on the other side are with them, they both still have full drinks."

"Both of them have been here a while before you two showed up," Rosie said as she put away the glass and started wiping the counter.

"Wait, you know griffons but not unicorns?" Daring asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Does that really matter right now," Six said shooting a glare at the Pegasus.

Daring sighed, "Right what's the plan then?"

"We wait" Six took another drink.

"We wait? That's it?" Daring said her wings ruffling as she spoke. "What kinda plan is that."

"The kind of plan that comes from us being at a disadvantage," Six said as his hand drifted to his hip and the device strapped to it. Daring's eyes widen at the motion as she realized what Six was planning.

Rosie, noticing Daring's reaction, stomped a hoof to gain Six's attention, "Hey, they'll be no killin' in my bar. Beat them, bludgeon them, maim them within an inch of their life but no killing, you got that?"

Six glared at the thestrals for a moment before his hand moved away from his side as he nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now you two want anything ta eat?" Rosie said returning to her cleaning like nothing happened. At Daring's look of confusion, she continued, "I gotta get something from the back figured I could get you both some food."

"Um, hayburger and fries I guess," Daring said

"I'm fine," Six said taking another drink. "I doubt you have anything for me anyways."

"What you a meat eater or something?" Rosie asked gesturing with a hoof. "Cause I got stuff for meat eaters too you know, kinda be silly for me not to," She smiled showing off the fangs in her mouth.

"Maybe later," Six said

"Suit yourself, I'll be right back," Rosie left the bar going through the door behind her. When she had disappeared the two unicorns stood up and made their way to Six and Daring.

"Finish that drink," Six said to Daring as he downed the rest of his water. Daring nodded and finished her drink as the unicorns approached them.

"I think you two know why we're here," One of them said as he pulled out a knife. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"You're not going get the artifact except by prying it from my cold dead wings," Daring growled her feather fluffing up to make her appear larger.

The unicorn with the knife gave a vicious grin, "That can be arranged."

"You don't want to do this," Six said not looking at the unicorns. "You can still walk away."

"Not likely we're getting paid a bunch of bits to get that artifact," The other unicorn said.

"You're not getting paid enough," Six said

"Why don't you just shut up now," the knife-wielding unicorn said as he lunged forward. Six dodged the stab, grabbing the knife with his right hand before spinning around the pony and slamming him into the bar. His hat disappeared with a burst of static as the green helmet replaced it. He twisted the knife from the dazed ponies grip and stabbed it through the pony's leg and into the table trapping the now screaming unicorn there.

Daring meanwhile launched herself at the other unicorn slamming a hoof into his snout. The pony recoiled before growling and standing up on his hind legs to deliver a punch. Daring ducked down and spun sending her hind legs into the pony's gut to send him flying into a table.

Two more ponies entered the bar holding swords and the griffons stood up drawing their own weapons. Six drew a curved blade from underneath his coat and Daring's wings flared as the stood back to back.

Rosie burst from the back room wearing dark blue armor on her torso with blades on her wings, "Alright you motherfuckers, you can either get out of my bar willingly or I'll force you out."

"I doubt they're going to listen," Six said as he crouched down his head turning as he took in the room.

The unicorn in the middle stood up and spit some blood onto the floor, "We ain't leaving till we get that artifact."

"Good, I've been itching for a good fight," Rosie spread her wings as a gem in the center of her chest piece started glowing and electricity flowed across her wingblades.

The room exploded into chaos as the two groups started fighting. Six's blade caught the blade of one of the griffons and he sent a kick into the griffons gut. The other griffon lunged forward trying to impale Six on his blade but Six dodged sending his now freed blade into the griffon's wrist. The griffon's screams were cut off when Six slammed the hilt of the blade into the griffon's beak with a crunch.

The other griffon, now recovered from the kick, swung his blade down to catch Six off guard. Six raised his arm, unable to bring his blade to bear in time, and the clang of metal against metal sounded out causing the griffon to stare in confusion at Six's still attached arm. Six landed a punch with his other arm across the griffon's face causing him to stumble back. Six lashed out with his blade, cutting a large gash across the griffon's chest. As the griffon reeled back from the attacks Six landed a kick to the griffon's side sending him to the floor.

Daring had tackled the unicorn she had kicked earlier landed blow after blow against the unicorn's face. His horn lit up with a blue glow and a piece of the table slammed into Daring's side sending her off the unicorn and onto the floor. She rolled onto her hooves and launched herself back towards the unicorn, only to find him convulsing where he stood, one of Rosie's wingblades sticking from his side.

"Figured you could use some help, ya seem a bit rusty," Rosie gave Daring a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not rusty," Daring said her wings flared.

"Please, the old Daring woulda had him down ten minutes ago," Rosie said Pulling her wingblades from the unicorn who dropped to the ground in a tangle of limbs and his own waste. "You've lost a bit of your edge with the cushy archeologist job."

"I haven't lost my edge, and trust me it's not a cushy job," Daring said glaring at the thestral.

"Then prove it Dare, or are you truly a featherbrain now," Rosie said with a smirk.

"Hey! We're still here," the two ponies who had entered said.

"And we're having a conversation, so if you would please," Rosie said looking at the ponies.

"We're in the middle of a fight," one of the ponies said taking a step forward.

Rosie ignored the ponies and turned to Daring with a smirk, "Whatta say Dare, just like old times?".

Daring grinned viciously, "Sounds good to me." Both Daring, and Rosie launched themselves at the ponies. Daring ducked underneath a blade sending an uppercut into the pony's jaw. Rosie's blade met the other pony's blade in a shower of sparks.

Six turned watching the two ponies fight and took a step forward to help when a searing pain in his side rushed through him. He turned his head to find a knife stuck in his side and a surprised griffon staring at him. Six pulled the knife out and held it in his grip even as it dripped with his blood. The griffon quickly backpedaled trying to get out of Six's range. The knife flew out of Six's hand lodging itself it the griffon's wing. The now screaming griffon didn't notice the fist flying at him. It connected with a crunch and the griffon crumpled to the ground.

Six turned again to find that both Daring a Rosie had taken down their chosen ponies. They stood triumphantly over the felled combatants and hoof bumped each other, wearing matching grins.

"Tartarus, that felt good," Rosie said as she shrugged her wings the glow from the gem dying down as the electricity ceased flowing.

"What's the plan now," Six said as he approached.

"I contact the authorities and get these six out of here," Rosie said gesturing at the ponies and griffons littering the room. "Self defense laws are very loose here so we shouldn't have any trouble."

"Make it five," Six said. He turned to the pony who he had attached to the bar still whimpering as he pawed at the knife. "I want some answers from this one." He walked up the pony and yanked the knife out of the table. The pony dropped to the floor with a cry of pain. "You got a back door to this place?"

Rosie looks from Six to the pony on the floor, "Yeah it's in the back." Six nodded and grabbed the pony by the throat, dragging him through the door behind the counter and out of sight. Rosie turned to Daring who was staring at the door, "So, what's the deal with him?"

Daring sighed, "I don't know, he saved my life and I offered to take him to Canterlot. He doesn't talk much about himself. The only thing I know is that he calls himself Courier Six."

"That's not a name that a job title," Rosie said with half-lidded eyes.

"I know but that's all I got out of him," Daring shrugged. "Honestly, considering what I've seen him do, I'm just glad I'm not on his bad side."

"I suppose," Rosie tilted her head, "It really is good to see you again Dare, you seem, better."

"Better? What is that supposed to mean?" Daring asked with a raised eyebrow

Rosie shrugged, "It's just after the badlands-,"

"Don't bring that up," Daring stomped a hoof. "I'd prefer not to have those nightmares again."

"Fair enough," Rosie paused lifting a hoof. "Do you ever think about her?"

"Who, because there were a lot of _hers_ to think about," Daring's eyes narrowed.

"Sergeant Shimmer's kid," Rosie placed her hoof on the ground. "You remember her, tartarus, she was practically our squad mascot."

"Yeah, she was still in the castle for a while but disappeared a few years back," Daring looked down to the floor. "I don't what happened to her after that."

Rosie sighed, "Suppose we'll never know."

"Probably not, why even bring any of this up," Daring brow furrowed.

"Reminiscing, I always end up thinking about this stuff whenever you show up," Rosie turned away. "I remember how much that changed you. Tartarus when you started getting those jobs from the Princess and I offered to join, you turned me down."

Daring look to the floor, "I… I'm sorry I just didn't want to lose anypony else."

"We're sisters in arms Daring, we've been through Tartarus and back, that means something," Rosie stamped her hoof this time glaring at Daring. "The offer still stands by the way."

"Really? Coming from the mare that tried to charge me a hoof and a tail for room and board," Daring said with a smirk.

Rosie waved a hoof, "Please I would've let you stay, your big friend just beat me to it."

Daring looked around the trashed bar, "Considering everything that's going on I might take you up on that."

"Really now, that's new," Rosie said with a raised eyebrow.

Daring smiled, "Suffice to say I've learned my lesson about excepting help."

Before Rosie could respond Six walked back in through the door behind the bar. He was wearing his hat again though the sunglasses were absent. "I thought you were getting the authorities?" He asked Rosie.

Rosie raised an eyebrow at him, "You're right I'll go do that now and leave you two alone." She waggled her eyebrows at Daring who poorly suppressed a laugh before trotting out the front door.

Daring trotted over to Six and took a seat at the bar to be at eye level with him. "So, learn anything interesting?" She asked.

"Does the name Steel Arm mean anything to you?" Six asked

Daring paused her eyes widening, "Steel Arm? Shit."

"I take it you know him then," Six took a seat next to Daring.

"I... know of him, and I was glad for that," Daring rubbed her face. "From what I've heard, he's the best minotaur mercenary you can hire, as long as you don't mind massive collateral damage." Daring looked at Six, "He's brutal too, you get in his way for any reason, you might as well just jump off a cliff, you'd have a better chance of surviving."

"We'll have to be careful then," Six leaned against the counter staring at the wall while he thought. "Probably shouldn't take the train since he knows we're here."

"Definitely not," Daring sighed. "This complicates things. Did you learn anything else, like who's paying for all of this or why they're after this artifact so bad."

"The only thing I got about the artifact was that the benefactor called it "the key to everything" Six turned to Daring. "Can I see this artifact?"

Daring shrugged before reaching into her saddlebags, "I don't see why not, I can't figure out what it is, but it's definitely not a key for anything." Daring pulled out the artifact and placed it on the counter. It was a small rectangular metal box. Rust seemed to be its base color at this point, but the various switches we're mostly intact. There was also a small button that was barely concealed behind a faded yellow cover. "I've never seen anything like this, I know it's old, probably about two hundred years old, but-,"

"I know what it is," Six said gently picking up the device. "It's a detonator."

"A detonator? For what?" Daring asked.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping it's not for what I think it is," Six reached into his coat and pulled out a small screwdriver and started taking the device apart.

"Should I even ask what you think it is," Daring asked. Six shook his head and continued his work in silence. "Well, I guess that's progress." Daring leaned over to watch Six work. "What are you even doing?"

"Making sure this won't work anytime soon," Six said putting away his screwdriver and handing the device back to Daring. "It's won't work now unless some knows how to work with electronics."

"Well that'll help, but there's still Steel Arm to deal with," Daring put the device back into her saddlebags.

Six stood up from the counter, "We'll deal with that if it comes up, for now, let's just make it to Canterlot and deliver this device to your boss."

"Right," Daring stood up as well stretching out her legs.

Rosie walked back in and, looking at the two of them, said, "You weren't planning on just leaving, now were you?"

"Yes, we need to get moving before anyone realizes this group failed," Six said gesturing around the room.

"Well, I'm coming with you," Rosie said puffing up her chest.

"No," Six said

"I ain't listening to you, it's Dare's little adventure, and she invited you along so it's her call," Rosie turned to Daring who smiled.

"I turned you down once Rosie, I won't make that mistake again," Daring said trotting over to Rosie and giving her a hoof bump.

"Glad to see you've gained some sense then," Rosie smirked and Daring then turned to Six. "I trust you don't have a problem with that?"

Six glared at Rosie before growling out, "No I don't."

"Good," Rosie trotted past Six to the back door. "I'm going to gather supplies and I'll meet you guys outside the city."

"We aren't using the train anymore, you going to be able to find us?" Daring asked.

Rosie huffed, "Please, you do you think you're talking to?"

Daring smirked, "I don't know, you might have gone soft with this cushy bartender job."

Rosie turned her head to give Daring a playful glare, "Don't count on it Dare, I'm still sharp as ever." The door swung shut behind her.

"Come on let's get as far away as we can before making camp for the night," Daring said turning to the front door. Six nodded and followed her out.

A few miles outside the city, a large camp sat in the middle of a clearing. Various small tents surrounded a large tent in the middle. A lone pony limped his way into the camp his front leg still bleeding. A minotaur exited the middle tent towering over the cowering pony. He wore a large cloak that covered his body and pants over his legs. He spoke in a deep rumbling voice, "I'm going to assume you and your group were not successful."

"N… No, we weren't," The pony said his body trembling before the minotaur.

The minotaur shrugged his shoulders, causing the cloak he was wearing to fall to the ground. His torso was bare showing off the myriad of scars across his chest, and the gleaming metal arm glowing with magic. "And you thought you should return in failure?"

"I… I had to come and tell you," The pony said backing away from the minotaur.

"If you had simply run, I would have assumed failure and moved on," The minotaur approached the unicorn his metal arm extended to grab the pony by the throat and lift him to eye level. "Now, I must make an example, failure is not tolerated by me."

"But I… I have a message Steel Arm, from the creature that killed your predecessor," The pony gasped out.

Steel Arm's eyes narrowed. He snorted then dropped the pony, "Fine then tell me."

"He… he said that if you try to attack the Pegasus again, he will kill you," The pony said struggling to his feet.

Steel Arm let out a hearty laugh, "I won't be scared away that easily. If this creature is truly committed to fighting me then I welcome the challenge."

"Steel Arm, sir, this creature did kill Caballeron and half of our group at the time," The pony said

"Caballeron was a fool, and a coward, it'll take more than one strange creature to bring me down," Steel Arm turned to his tent.

"Does this mean I can live?" The pony asked desperately.

Steel Arm paused then turned back to the pony. "No," he said before covering the distance in the blink of an eye. He grabbed the pony by the snout and picked him up before slamming him to the ground with a sickening crunch. He did this a few more times till the pony's skull broke spilling its contents on the ground and staining the grass red. Steel Arm stood up and looked around the camp at the various ponies and griffons watching the execution. "Failure is not tolerated here," He gestured to the corpse. "Unless you wish to end up like this one." He turned toward his tent, before he had made his way inside he spoke over his shoulder, "Someone clean up this mess, we move out in the morning."

"Sir," one of the griffons said stepping forward and raising a claw. "Wouldn't it be prudent to go after them now?"

Steel Arm paused before turning his head to give the griffon a vicious grin, "I would have thought, as a griffon, you would know, that the best part about hunting… is the chase."


End file.
